101 PJO Moments
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshots from any character in the series. I'm aiming for mostly humor, but a little of everything else will be sprinkled in as well. I hope you enjoy them enough to leave a review before leaving! Warning: lots of loveable Leo!
1. 13 pliers

"What are you looking for?"

"Why would I be looking for anything? Do you read minds too? You really are Superman!"

"Dude, calm down... I was just asking because you are frantically checking your many pockets, and you look as though you're about to burst into flames."

"I'm FINE! Just making sure I look good for the ladies..."

"...What ladies? We're the only two in here!"

"Um... Quit interrogating me! Do you see me asking you so many strange questions?"

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Uh..."

"Just tell me what you're looking for!"

"GODS, I LOST MY FAVORITE SET OF PLIERS THAT REYNA GOT ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR! I'M A DISGRACE TO BOYFRIENDS AND BLACKSMITHS EVERYWHERE!"

"Aren't they the ones that you're holding in a vice grip in your left hand?"

"...this conversation never leaves this room..."

**This was a moment that I was completely able to visualize happening since the random word generator gave me pliers. Hope you thought the dialogue was funny, and can you tell me the two speakers. Its a dead giveaway. I'll give a shout out to whoever can tell me!**


	2. 24 Box

"Have I ever told you how much I despise that cheeky grin of yours?"

"Plenty of times. That's how I know you love it!"

"..."

"Ouch! Do you really have to punch me in the arm? The glare is bad enough!"

"Quit being such a baby!"

"Quit being so demanding, woman!"

"..."

"Please stop glaring at me! Its scary!"

"You're so immature!"

"Oohh, what's in the prettily wrapped box that has my name on it?"

"Nothing for immature people..."

"I'm not immature!"

"Says the guy who set cherry bombs off under Connor's feet for ten minutes straight."

"Oh, come on! Do you have to bring that up?"

"Its a valid argument point, is it not?"

"...he started it... Hey, why are you facepalming?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"Hurtful... Um... there is no need to get a dagger out... Why are you stalking toward me with it? Y-you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"Yes."

"Of course you would. But you love me and would miss me after you killed me!"

"And you know this how?"

"Because everyone loves me! And I'm going to take you putting your dagger away as a good sign, though I have to admit my fears of strangulation."

"They are not unfounded."

"Can you just tell me what's in box!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You're rather amusing to watch when you aren't getting your way."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S IN THE BOX!"

"Its a present, you imbecile."

"For what?"

"For wha- Do you even know what today is?"

"...Wednesday? Why did you facepalm again?"

"What is the importance of today?"

"Its hump day?"

"..."

"You're supposed to say 'what what!' not giving me an eerie death glare that makes me want to crawl in a hole and hide."

"Its your birthday!"

"...it is?"

"Yes!"

"Aww and you remembered?"

"Apparently someone needs to, since you can't!"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Ugh, stop kissing me and take the present!"

"Oh gods! These pliers are beautiful!"

"I heard you lost yours and figured that you could use another pair. Don't lose this pair, please."

"I won't ever lose them. Promise."

**These are truly the most amusing things to write. Who're the two speakers? Another shout out to whoever gets it right! These will eventually get harder to figure out lol.**

**Skylar... you know your name! Guessed right and and so did Guest. Great job lol. **

**Kifo Entiegon: I undersatand, and I'm sorry, but that's actually the point. Thanks for saying its good!**


	3. 99 Concussion

**echizenochi**

**mitzipitzi**

**Skylar**

Leo landed on the hot ground with an _oomph_. The breath was knocked out of him and his head hit a nice and soft rock. He groaned and curled onto his side, his head throbbing. He felt something warm trickle down his scalp, but his mind was too addled to do anything about it.

Above him he heard the sound of laughter, but he couldn't find it in himself to do anything. "Valdez!" a demanding voice said, luring him out of his daze. His eyes fluttered opened and he saw the blury shape of one of his favorite Romans. That was when everything that happened came rushing back, much to quickly for his throbbing brain to handle. They were under attack. He was in New Rome and defending the fort. Reyna was his partner.

Leo made a sorry attempt to get to his feet, but Reyna pushed him back down. "You're hurt."

"I figured that, Warrior Princess," he said, his voice raspy. "But we've got a job to do."

"Jason got you pretty good," she remarked laughingly.

Leo was about to comment on it when a strong feeling of nausea hit him like a tidal wave. When he opened mouth, his stomach heaved and his eyes bulged out of his head before he rolled over and puked near Reyna's feet.

"Ugh, Valdez! That is disgusting!"

"Well I'm sorry, Allero."

"Leo," Reyna said slowly. "You've always made fun of my last name and you know that isn't it."

Leo blinked at looked at her in confusion. "Yes it is." He would have said more, but his stomach apparently was finished emptying itself just yet.

"Its Arellano," Reyna said, step siding the vomit in the ground and crouching beside him.

"Your scalp is bleeding..." she observed. "You must have hit your head-"

Whatever she was going to say was abruptly cut off as a familiar annoying voice filled his head. "Praetor Reyna. I see you're putting the annoying _Graceous_ out of his misery."

For some reason, that made Leo imagine Octavian trying to kiss Reyna, that thought made him almost keel over and purge his stomach again. He stumbled to his feet, refusing to show any sign of weakness in front of the scrawny pest. "That's a pretty hypocritic insult coming from you."

Octavian raised his blade in what was supposed to be a intimidating manner, it really wasn't. Leo might have laughed if he knew his head wasn't going to split in half from it. He felt the familiar pins and needles stir in his hand before the fire lit up in his hand. But the light was so intense in the dark that it seared his eyes, making him feel as though he had been looking at the sun for too long. Immediately he outed it and had to stifle a groan. He felt Reyna's hand on his shoulder and managed a smile, he didn't believe in showing affection to anyone in public... He must have looked terrible.

"You might as well hand the flag over."

Leo blinked and looked at the legacy of Apollo with a _seriously_? look. Idiots these days.

Shaking slightly, he looked at Reyna, who was looking at Octavian like she'd sooner stab him with the dagger...

And she would have.

Just when he was sure that they had a chance, things just started getting weird.

"Will you go out with me?" Octavian asked, looking at Reyna.

He saw Reyna look in between Leo and Octavian almost nervously before standing up straight and saying, "Yes I would."

Leo felt his heart break into two, and behind that he felt confused. Why would Reyna want to go out with Octavian? She hated him! Then under the heartache and the confusion, he felt raw anger. All of his physical pain was forgotten in an instant as Leo jumped at Octavian, not realizing that there was about ten soldiers behind him...

#99#99#99#99#99#99#99#99

He groaned and sat up in the sick room of Camp Jupiter. The light was uncomfortably bright, and everything smelled clean. He was at the end of a long row of beds, his side against the warm wall. Groaning slightly as he shifted restlessly to his side.

His eyelids fluttered opened again and he saw that someone was beside him, and after his extremely disturbing dreams that involved Octavian following him around with a teddy bear and a knife screaming that he was madly in love with Reyna, he was a bit jumpy. He flinched before he realized that the person who was next to him was way prettier than Octavian... not too hard by the way. He managed a smile at Reyna despite what he heard her say the night before.

"Never took you as such a warrior, Valdez," she said as she sat there.

Leo blinked and looked at her questioningly. "Wha-"

"You took Octavian and all of his cronies down before I could even jump in to help."

"I don't remember too much about that, actually... I just remembered Octavian talking before I jumped at him and then waking up."

"What you did was incredible," Reyna assured him earnestly. "You kept him away from the flag long enough for Percy to knock Jason out and then everything fell to pieces afterwards."

Try as he might, he wasn't able to get the conversation with Octavian and Reyna out of his head. And like everything else with his annoying ADHD, the thought went from his head through his mouth. "Did you really mean what you said to Octavian yesterday?"

He saw Reyna's cheeks flare a bright red. "Y-yes... Why would you question that? You flirt with me all the time, do you not?"

"What does that have to do with you liking that annoying scarecrow?" Leo questioned, feeling his headache returning as he became confused yet again. He was really starting to hate being confused.

"Liking Octavian? Ugh, I don't like Octavian!" She frowned deeply at him and said, "Now come on, Leo, I do have better taste than that. If this is your way of telling me you're not interested then I get it, but no need to be insulting."

"Wait," Leo said, as he saw her attempting to get up. "Then what did you say last night?"

"I told Octavian that I would go out with you..." Reyna informed him. Then her eyes got wide as she realized what was going on. "You were hallucinating. You hit your head pretty hard... You'd gotten a concussion."

"Y-you would go out with me?" Leo asked in disbelief.

Reyna actually smiled and said, "I just told you that you were hallucinating because of a concussion, and you ignore all of it just for the one small part about me liking you."

"If I would have known that getting an concussion would have gotten you to agree to go on a date with me, I would have ran into a wall ages ago!" Leo exclaimed.

"I think that was sweet," Reyna said softly, tilting her head to the side slightly as she contemplated it.

Leo didn't say anything, he just laid there in awe, hoping that this wasn't just a hallucination as well.

**Long one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it! The shootouts from the last chapter are on the top in case you missed them. Next chapter will most likely just be a dialogue again, but I just didn't know if there was even a way to convey this one without, so I just made a normal one to convey the message.**


	4. 17 Fear

"I still can't believe that of all people you're-"

"Not one more word. There's nothing stopping me from knocking you into the snow this time!"

"But come on! You're a-"

"I KNOW WHAT I AM! NOW SHUT THE HADES UP!"

"Harsh..."

"Harsh? I'll tell you what's harsh! One thousand volts of electricity into your system! I know you've had a small taste of that! Unless you'd like a repeat..."

"What's wrong? Are you fearful of admitting your fears?"

"Nope. What about you? Wanna share some of yours?"

"...you when you have that crazed look which happens to be sparking in your eye right now..."

"Why are you backing up?"

"I refuse to be killed by a friend when enemies haven't killed me yet."

"Come on! Spill a fear!"

"NOT HEIGHTS!"

"WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU... YOU'RE SO DEAD! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! ARE YOU _AFRAID_!"

**Sad, I know, but the word was kinda difficult and I'm aiming on one chapter a day (depending on everything in my hectic life of course). So you know the drill! Who was speaking!?**


	5. 35 Dish

**TheLegendOfTheGeek**

**SkylarRocaine**

"Hey!"

"Oh! Uh... What are you doing here?"

"Its my cabin... What are _you_ doing here? Why did you put your hands behind your back?"

"No reason!"

"What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing!"

"I thought you were a better liar than that!"

"I will have you know that I'm am excellent liar!"

"Yeah right! I lie better than you do!"

"Don't insult me like that!"

"Why do you my favorite dish behind your back?"

"W-why do you look so angry? Um... That's my personal space!... OUCH! THAT'S MY EAR!"

"My mother gave me that dish! You have three seconds to explain!"

"Please don't get physical-"

"You can take that plea and shove it up-"

"Language!"

"Grr..."

"Growling like a half mad mountain lion now... Reassuring..."

*BAM!*

"Ouch! You really had to tackle me?! Though I have to admit I like this position..."

"You did not just say that!"

"Don't do it!... Ugh! Did you really have to knee me there? Real mature!"

"You need to learn how to stop talking!"

"You need to learn how to be friendlier!"

"I am friendly!"

"Do I need to go over the last five minutes of our lives with you?"

"Ugh, just get out!"

"I would but you're still on top of me!"

"Don't yell into my ear!"

"Well then get off me!"

"Gladly!"

"Why are you getting closer-"

"That's why..."

"Y-you just kissed me!"

"It was my way of being nicer. Now get out of my cabin!"

"...maybe I should grab one of your dishes more often..."

**So who are they? And as usual your name is at the top if you guessed correctly.**

**Correct answer for chapter 4: Percy and Thalia**


	6. 25 Jealousy

**iamred831**

**TheLegendOfTheGeek**

**Kifo Entiegon **

**mitzipitzi**

**GMrocks**

**musicismylife101**

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just Austin, he was showing me how my stance was off while I was practicing archery!"

"Yeah... I noticed him with his arms all over you."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Not nothing. What?"

"Its just... He doesn't seem like your type."

"He isn't, he's just a friend and why would you think that he was my type?"

"I saw you hug him affectionately after you finished getting an awesome bullseye by the way and kissed him on the cheek... I just thought-"

"You're jealous!"

"W-why would I be jealous?"

"Why won't you look me in the eye?"

"Why did you answer my question with a question?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous!"

"You never act like this! Even you have to admit you're acting strange!"

"And if I am?"

"..."

"FINE! Maybe I'm just a little jealous! But come on, he was all over you!... Are you really laughing at me now?!"

"... Sorry... Ha ha ha... I just thought that you should know that blond hair and blue eyes are my type... Just not on him."

"Wait a minute... WAIT DON'T WALK AWAY! YOU LIKE ME TOO!"

**Radeon Potter: sadly you guessed wrong but thanks! :) you're too sweet!**

**Alright! Who is this?! **


	7. 28 Handcuffs

**TheLegendOfTheGeek**

**iamred831**

**Guest**

**echizenochi**

**R5isamazing**

**SuperWriterGal**

**GuineaPigNinja**

"I can't believe you managed to cuff us together!"

"How was I supposed to know the cookies were a trap?"

"Travis Stoll offered them to you!"

"...So?..."

"HE'S A SON OF HERMES YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey! I'm still your boyfriend!"

"...And?..."

"..."

"Don't you dare give me the silent treatment when this is all your fault!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Give me a good way of getting out of handcuffs!"

"Me? You're the smart one!"

"..."

"What now?"

"I'm still stuck on the whole taking cookies from Stoll!"

"He had cookies! Do you honestly think I was considering any possible prank? Do you even know me?"

"Sadly that is believable coming from you..."

"I feel slightly offended by that statement..."

"Good! That was the point!"

"Ouch! My shoulder likes being in its socket!"

"Stop being such a baby! And my wrist enjoys being without cold steel!"

"Ouch! Where are we going?"

"To the forges! Maybe they can get it off!"

"...why didn't I think of that?"

"Because your brain is made of mush!"

**You all know the drill! Jason and Piper was the corect answer for the last one. I don't know, but I can se them getting together because of something like that. Jason seems like the jealous type.**

**And I'm thinking about making a separate chapter for each entry with the details in them after I'm finished with the fic. What do you guys think? **


End file.
